Daily Dose of Fun With God Eaters
by xuanling9116
Summary: A series of unwritten one shots for 'The First Snow During Winter'.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs and the plots.**

**Warning: This one shot happens before the story of "The First Snowfall During Winter."**

**Oh, listening to the soundtrack of 'Electric de Chocobo' from FFVII while reading this fiction could increase the humorous effect. I've listened to it while writing this…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kota was an energetic growing teenage boy. Like other typical growing boys, he loves to prank, and pranks a lot. Even though most of his fellow God Eaters knew he have lots and lots more pranks storing up in his sleeves, they appreciated the teen's antic had died down for some time of period to give them a break.

And this time though, most people decided that Soma was to blame.

"Tch, should've just kept my mouth shut about room cleaning." Soma muttered under his breath.

Why would a simple room cleaning lead to Kota's non-stop craziness?

Simple, he found his list of 'Ways to Annoy People' in the mist of his garbage room, and decided to enact the first 30 on the list for fun...

Alas, here's where the chaos begins…

**1. Scream loudly while flapping your arms and running in tight circles.**

Don't know how to react to the teenager's sudden outburst of craziness at first; Soma blames it on the lumpy and disgustingly sweet pudding ration for causing sugar high. He gathered up his tray and changes his seat next to his unit leader; act as though he don't know the person who was acting chicken in the middle of the cafeteria.

**2. Race someone from the top floor to the main entrance.**

Score for Aurora's wolf pup Leonard, epic fail for Kota.

**3. Wolf whistle people straight in their ears from behind.**

A large bruise left on his cheek for days after received a nasty falcon slap from a very flustered Alisa.

**4. Before going to the bathroom, announce it to everyone that surrounds you.**

"What are you a three years old?!" Soma yelled.

**5****. Repeatedly say the name of whoever stood in front of you and when they reply, say "I'M A CHAIR!"**

Leonard immediately used him as a cushion after shifting from his pup form into a regular size wolf.

**6. Bark like a dog whenever someone says 'the.'**

Aurora paled, switches her gaze from Kota to Leonard and then back to Kota again, once she finally snap back to her sense, she exclaimed, "You two switched bodies!"

"They did not!" shouted Soma who happens to walked by just in time to overheard the conversations.

**7. Walk up to some random people, and say in a really serious voice, 'Do you know the Muffin Man?'**

Kanon shook her head with a 'no', and offered to bake him a plate of Volcano Pudding instead.

Kota flees.

**8. When you talk to someone, talk like a this, "Duuhhh...Ummm...Er-OH! Um... Talk like... Duuhhh, you're, um, what's the word? Uhh, ummm... Dee dee dee... Oh, STUPID! Deh-heh-he... Uuhhhhhhhhh..."**

Paylor dragged him to his science lab as he thought the side-effect of injecting Oracle Cells into human body finally kick in and damage human brain.

**9. Write a 20 page essay on being gay and email it to all their contacts.**

Alisa and Aurora just read through the contents and deleted the mail, while other girls squealed in excitements for you-know-what…

"I'm pretty damn sure I'm straight." Tatsumi deleted the mail and went to flirt on Hibari again.

While Soma being Soma he is, he frowned after only reading the first paragraph, "His a gay?"

He made a mental note to stay away from Kota for a few days.

**10. Stare intensely at a person for few minutes until the person ask what's wrong, gasp dramatically and take a few step backwards, scream "YOU ARE AN IMPOSTER!"**

For unknown reason, Aurora panicked. Kota felt guilty for unintentionally scaring his stressed up leader and quickly apologized by treating her a lunch.

**11. Scream in someone's ear.**

Soma shoved dozen cans of disgusting First Love Juice down into Kota's throat to make him sick and shut him up.

**12. Laugh but don't stop laughing**

"Leader..." Said Alisa nudging her leader worriedly, but her gaze never left the laughing teen.

Aurora was too dumbfounded to make any reply as she stared at the teen's hysterical state...

What is so funny about slaying a fallen Arda Nova for their next mission?

"This guy finally lost it," snorted Soma. But deep down, he was worried as hell.

**13. Stalk one of your friends.**

In result, he was being chased down by Ogretail sized Leonard for stalking his mistress like a creeper.

**14. Stare into one direction, then get a frighten look on your face and scream, "Oh my God, they've found me!" and bolt.**

Soma assumed one of Kota's past victims of his pranks had finally caught up with him.

**15. Stroke your chin and ask your friend to tell you about his/her mother.**

Apparently, he made a mistake by choosing the wrong person to ask. He had Alisa depressed for days.

**16. Have a heated debate with yourself.**

Yet again, he found himself being drag towards the lab by a smiling Paylor.

**17. As soon as the instructor asks for your reports, say that you ate it.**

Tsubaki didn't even bother to ask how on earth he swallowed an armlet sized disk without dying, and whack his head hard with her clipboard.

**18. Follow someone around all day and do a commentary on their every move.**

"Soma is now sleeping on the couch!"

"Soma is now glaring at me!"

"Soma is now storming towards me!"

"Soma is now- GYAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Leader! Help! Help me!"

**19. Persistently call the first person you saw in the morning 'sweetheart' and wink at him/her in front of everyone.**

His fellow God Eaters saluted him for his idiocy and massive courage for pulling such a stunt on Tsubaki after being sent into the sickbay.

**20. Pretend to look smart by reading a thick book, expecting to be praise.**

"Kota..." Aurora calls out the teen.

"Wait, can't you see that I'm reading right now?"

"I know but-"

"Can't you at very least praise me for not falling asleep from reading? " Kota feel dejected.

"As much as I'm impressed that you are willing to hold a book in your hand, but Kota..." Aurora hesitated for a second, trying not to hurt the teen's feeling, "You are holding your dictionary upside down."

"..."

**21. Tell a joke, no matter how lame it was, laugh like crazy and expect others to do the same.**

"What goes up and never comes down?" Kota asks.

"Height," Alisa answered without showing much interest, flipping through the fashion magazine in her hands.

"No!" Kota grinned, unfazed by his teammate's lack of interest, "It's your age!" He burst in to laughers shortly after he gave the answer and slapped his own knee.

Alisa could only stare.

**22. Throw random objects around the cabin.**

Hence, Aurora has to constantly stop Soma from throwing Kota out of the helicopter through the whole ride. Because this sugar high scout accidently, unintentionally did one of the bravest things that a sane human would never dare thought of doing...

He accidentally threw Soma's God Arc case out of the helicopter.

**23. Talk like you are talking to a baby.**

Felt insulted by Kota, Leonard leaped off from his mistress's comfy lap...

Thus there goes another chase down.

**24. Play the annoying mosquito ring-tone, tone down volume and see if anyone could pinpoint the 'mosquito'.**

Soma swats the 'mosquito'.

**25. Ask a group of your friends where babies come from, and see their reactions.**

Lindow and Sakuya coughed, Alisa blushing furiously, Soma turned his head to look away, while his leader...

"Babies come after a father and a mother was married," Aurora answered with a straight face, completely oblivion of the bewildered looks that she was receiving.

It appears that their leader never had a birds and bee talk even though she's almost seventeen.

And she still didn't receive one after this.

**26. Practice your juggling skills with anything you can get your hands on.**

The janitor forced him to clean the floor that is matted with scary substances of four cans of First Love Juice.

Aurora offered to help, but was dragged away by Soma.

**27. When a helicopter takes off, scream "OMG! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"**

"Before that happens, I'm gonna make sure that you are the first one to die!" growled Soma with his hands covering his ears to protect his eardrums from further damages.

Aurora yet again have to retrain Soma from kicking Kota out from the flying helicopter.

**28. Regardless what is the topic of a conversation was, interrupt with "lolololololollolollolololol."**

Alisa narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you mocking me?"

Alisa was asking Aurora for help to improve on her melee combat skills, but she decided to use Kota as her melee combat dummy.

**29. Ask people what gender they are.**

"Ah, great timing. I need a practice partner to sharpen my aims." Gina said with a hollow smile.

Kota apologized and fled.

**30. Scream "Don't! Didn't you see it sitting there right now?!" when a person is about to sit on a chair.**

Poor Kanon stood up abruptly before her bottom could even touch the surface of the chair, eyeing Kota gratefully, "You see 'it' too?"

"Huh? See what?" his smile faltered a little.

"I thought you could see 'it'," Kanon hesitantly pointed a spot beside Kota, "There's a-"

Kota runs off before Kanon could finish.

"- cockroach crawling beside you..."

* * *

After a week of Kota's misbehavior, Tsubaki decided to send Kota on a few solo missions to kill off some of his excessive hyper drives.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi! Recognize me? / slap**

**I'm very very sorry to say that the chapter 5 of 'The First Snowfall During Winter' is not anywhere near done due being distracted by my college assignments.**

**So for the time being, feast your eyes with this one shot and wait for my return along with the chapter 5!**

**I would be glad to receive reviews and suggestions on what to add in for the next one shot.**


End file.
